Vigilance
"Freedom is watching what you want, when you want.” – Victor Edwards / Vigilance Victor Edwards, also known as Vigilance, is the titular main protagonist of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise and a dinosaur survivor of Terra District and the outbreak. He is a Velociraptor and is widely known as Detective Vigilance and the Vigilant Raptor. As Vlad Edwards' and Vivian Raptorclaw’s only son, he is the last line of the Raptorclaw Family to be born. Overview Appearance As a Velociraptor ''('fast thief' in Latin meaning) dinosaur, Vigilance is around 6 feet (2 meters) in length. He has a grey feathered body, along with large dark blue feathers on his head, neck, arms and tail. In the SPORE gameplay version, Vigilance stands horizontal and dynamic like all dinosaurs, and his body, thighs and feet are protected with blue armour which matches his blue mane. '''In the upcoming film reboot version, Vigilance's posture will be altered to stand slightly upright, almost like a human, while retaining his size. He will also be equipped with new armour.' Personality Vigilance grows to be emotionally compromised, psychotic, battle-hardened and vengeful which is caused by the loss of his cousin, Sally Gatherer. The unexpected death served as the catalyst of the main story arc of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise: his focus, determination and will to avenge the loss by seeking the source of the Undead and destroy it. Faced with the relentless realities of the harsh new world of the zombie apocalypse, his violent and aggressive nature places him into conflict with the hostile forces out to harm him and his family. Due to the trauma of the death of loved ones and facing the Shadow forces, he is triggered to become easily angry and panicked whenever something threatens him or anyone he was close to, which results in not making the best decisions, creating irrational beliefs, and revolving more on his past. These features lacks the qualities of a real hero, thus considering Vigilance as an anti-hero of the franchise. His personal vendettas and hatred on his enemies are very strong and it is incorrigible for him to resist in killing them to avenge those whom he lost. Vigilance also has a tendency of targeting and destroying the mouths and necks of his enemies, which are considered to him as the most vulnerable parts of the body anatomy. Despite his oppressive nature, he also feels for others’ welfare, especially his cousins, friends and love interests. He has not let anyone into his heart for a long time, but he gradually softens towards those he loves. Vigilance seems to be an every-man but stubbornly emphasizes entirely in his own values to keep his family and friends safe, which may result in numerous bad calls and additional stress in both all parties and himself. Weapons and Abilities Vigilance has a vast array of weaponry, starting off with an energy sword and dual i4 Shell Cannons which could fire powerful rounds and rapid pulse blasts. In Possession, the energy sword is infused with the Green Power Gem of Death, allowing him to harm the Dreamslayer, Gaiamon, Caliban, Urgash and ultimately Malassa via cutting through their hide and even the heart. In Quaking, the Brotherhood technician and engineer Danny helps construct a buzzsaw hat for Vigilance, used for wearing under the shade and to deliver severe cuts to his enemies while the base of the hat acts as a shield. The hybrid hat-weapon was destroyed during his fight with the Social Norms traitor Tailor. In Resurgence, Vigilance builds a retractable sharp spiked energy whip which he calls the 'Dagger Whip', which he used along with his energy sword against the Dreamslayer during the Battle at the Dead Prison. The weapon is also a foreshadow to the introduction of Dark Vengeance who later used it as his main weapon. Vigilance later loses one of the i4 Shell Cannons during the Undead battle in the Rebellion headquarters of the Republic Base. In Terrorize, David provides his cousin a second energy sword. Despite allowing Vigilance to fight dual wielded, the second sword is not infused with the Green Power Gem of Death. Certain circumstances after the events of Vengeance has forced him to upgrade his i4 Shell Cannons to a single i5 then a single i6 Shell Cannon which delivers a stronger powerful round as its predecessor. In the Civilian Series, he disguises his current weapons as daily tools such as ballpoint pens from his swords and a mobile smartphone from his i6 Cannon. His i6 Cannon is eventually replaced to an equally stronger i7 Shell Cannon after the previous gun was destroyed during the fight against Shuco Renyant the Mutator. As a Velociraptor, he has a sickle-shaped claw on each second toe and dexterous claws for self-defence, under circumstances when he is deprived of weaponry. Trained as a highly advanced but rookie detective when the outbreak in 2007 started, he is capable of stealth. As his dinosaur name suggests, he is fast and agile, but his athletic skills gradually regressed as the series progress due to age and the physical and mental scars he has sustained throughout the series. Pre-Outbreak As a child, Victor Edwards used to be very brash, naive and carefree as he believed the world to bear a usual cheerful and happy lifestyle. When his primary school results do not meet the academic standards, he was forced to be allocated to a low academic high school where he was a victim of bullying. Later his parents left him at their house to fend for himself and depart to an unknown location (investigating the rise of the zombie outbreak). It was then Victor realized his past errors back in his primary school and decided to change them by scoring as top of his class, whilst training himself to counter-attack his bullies. Impressed by his determination, the school principal sends him to a high-class Engine Batch in the Angel Lancelot School, a well known Methodist high school of his district area, whereby he worked as a detective in his co-curriculum activity and adopted the new famed name Detective Vigilance. Outbreak Series Victor continued to serve in the Engine Batch as Detective Vigilance in the next three years until the outbreak began. When the death toll of civilian lives in his district increased, Vigilance and the Engine Batch were dispatched to exterminate the Undead forces, with help from the district's own military personnel. Victor had a short-lived victory over the Undead upon learning the devastating news of the death of Sally, who was on an overseas business trip at the Raja District. The tragic loss left her family and relatives grief-stricken, but for Vigilance the pain and guilt he bears for abandoning her was too extreme to tolerate. Consumed with grief and vengeance, Vigilance sworn to avenge her death by finding the cause of the zombie outbreak and eliminate it. To make matters worse, the Undead forces outmatch the population of Terra District at this time, wiping out most of the civilians. As a quarantine on the district was issued and many of the citizens (including Vigilance's surviving relatives and his seven remaining cousins) were evacuated, Vigilance secretly stays in the area to solve the case alone, setting off the events of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise. Outbreak soon... Possession soon... Quarry soon... Resurgence soon... Sabotage soon... Terrorize soon... Utopia soon... Vengeance soon... Civilian Series Nefarious soon... Obsession soon... Prey soon... Triva * Vigilance's Velociraptor design is based on his species counterpart from the 2003 documentary Dinosaur Planet, identified with a sandy grey base with feathers and a dark blue mane for his head. * Despite being a member of the Raptorclaw family, Vigilance's original name Victor Edwards suggests that he is born from his father's generation. Additionally, all children born in a family mostly have the same surname as their fathers. ** The surname Edwards is also originated from Edmund, the mascot avatar himself of Vigilance, only to be slightly altered in favor of the surname. ** Edmund's favourite dinosaur is also the Velociraptor, the reason of the choice of his dinosaur avatar in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise. Previous favourites also include Triceratops ''(formerly the protagonist of the franchise), ''Apatosaurus, Diplodocus and Barosaurus. * Vigilance's personalities and abilities are inspired from and referred to many of the main characters, whether they are heroes or anti-heroes, we see on television and film. These include most notably: ** Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) ** Logan / Wolverine (Marvel's X-Men) ** Optimus Prime (Transformers film franchise) ** Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) ** Bruce Wayne / Batman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) ** Samurai Jack ** John Wick * Of all the weapons he was armed with, his favourite was his iconic energy sword, a homage to the lightsabers in the Star Wars franchise. * Vigilance has a distinctive mole on his right index finger. * Vigilance bears several scars throughout the franchise, due to the various conflicts he have been through. ** A double scratch on his left knee sustained during his fight with Pedrick in his school days before the outbreak. ** A large scar on his right foot inflicted by the Dreamslayer in Possession. ** A scar on his right arm, in between the humerus and ulna, inflicted by a Shadow parasite attempting to burrow into his arm to infect him. ** A scar depression on his brow ridge near the left eyebrow, sustained during a fight with UTPF Officer Inflictor. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Velociraptors